


Among the Stars

by LadyBrooke



Category: Peter Pan (1953), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possible Character Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Lost boys are a difficult subject to Eärendil and his in-laws.
Kudos: 26





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of crossovers you want prompt on FFA.

Eärendil does not allow himself to look at the children flying through the sky, past the Silmaril upon his brow and onto Neverland. It hurts him to see these lost children. 

It hurts Elwing more and Nimloth the most, the one time he had mentioned them while on Valinor’s shores. 

“Lost boys,” she had cried. “Lost boys in the stars, and my sons among them.”

Perhaps his brothers-in-law are still among them, as cursed to life among the stars as Eärendil is. 

Perhaps they have slipped on. 

Eärendil turns the boat and sails away once this latest group has passed.


End file.
